216 The Mistress Always Spanks Twice
by KateB-fan
Summary: Tiene o no Beckett un novio secreto? Castle se muere de ganas por preguntar... Kate por no contestar... juego de palabras... disfruten! Espero que me cuenten lo que piensan!


**216- The Mistress Always Spanks Twice**

El caso los había dejado muy pensativos, y a pesar del modo juguetón del diálogo, cierta tensión se palpaba en el diálogo de Kate y Castle...**  
><strong>

-En verdad sientes que te torturo tanto?- le dijo Castle a Kate mientras caminaban en dirección al estacionamiento.

-Bueno… en ocasiones lo haces…- dijo ella sonriendo de costado, divertida de la forma en que él parecía reflexionar.

-Realmente estás saliendo con alguien?- le dijo, la preocupación evidente en sus facciones.

-Por qué te interesa tanto?- jugó ella, amaba dejarlo así, sin una respuesta.

-Bueno… somos… compañeros… solo… me gusta estar al tanto…- le dijo él.

-Te dije varias veces que mi vida privada… es privada… no me gusta estar hablando de eso…

-No confías en mi?

-No se trata de eso… quiero separar las cosas…- le dijo ella pensativa.

-Entonces hay alguien…- dijo él con un gesto de desilusión.

-Y si lo hay… qué?- dijo ella y se detuvo, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Solo… quería confirmarlo…

-Qué pasa Castle? Acaso estás celoso?

-Celoso?- dijo él fingiendo orgullo.

-Hasta hace un tiempo me dijiste que era tu esposa laboral…- dijo ella y sonrió, tratando de evitar la sensación que la asaltaba cada vez que hablaba de eso.

-Acaso crees que tengo derecho de estarlo?- Castle también adoraba ese juego de palabras, y se sentía en ventaja, aunque reconocía que ella también era rápida.

-Lo que pienso es que quizás te crees con derecho…

-Eso sería muy egoísta…- dijo él cuando llegaban al auto de ella.

-No me respondes… - dijo ella y alzó la ceja, apoyándose suavemente en el auto.

-Qué quieres saber? Si me muero de celos pensando que alguien te espera en casa? Alguien que realmente obtiene lo que yo quiero de ti? – le dijo acercándose un poco, sin romper el contacto visual.

-Y qué es lo que tú quieres obtener de mi?- le dijo ella y desvió su mirada a los labios de él.

-Es tu fantasía no la mía…- dijo él consciente de la forma en que ella lo miraba.

-Es tu suposición… sobre mi fantasía…- dijo ella corrigiéndolo.

-Es cierto…- dijo él y se acercó un poco más- creo que tú piensas que yo solo me quiero meter en tu cama…- le dijo él cada vez más cerca.

-Y eso no es cierto?- dijo ella y cuando tuvo que torcer el cuello hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada entre el auto y él.

-Te gusta pensar que si para defenderte… pero muy en el fondo sabes que no es así… - le dijo sobre sus labios.

-Otra vez… no me respondes…- dijo ella sin achicarse.

-Podría decirte que… no solo quiero meterme en tu cama…- le dijo rozando sus labios apenas con los de él, haciendo todo lo posible por contenerse.

-Ah… - dijo ella y se sintió estúpida, se había quedado sin palabras y la verdad era que solo podía ser consciente de sus labios.

-Aunque creo que…- dijo y levantó una mano, acariciando su cara con suavidad mientras sentía su nerviosismo- meterme en tu cama es lo único que me falta…- le dijo y cuando estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por la pasión que sentía, ella lo interrumpió.

-Castle…- su voz era apenas audible, pero lo sacó del trance.

-Mmmh?- dijo él casi entregado.

-Estamos en el estacionamiento del precinto…- le dijo con respiración entrecortada.

-Si…- dijo él y se separó un poco de ella- quieres que continuemos esto en otro lado?- le dijo y ella sonrió, estaba segura de que él diría eso.

-No, gracias…- el hecho de que él se alejara le había permitido recuperar la compostura, aunque aún le temblaban las piernas.

-Es cierto… tu novio debe estar esperándote…- dijo él y miró en suelo, casi con desilusión.

-Castle…- dijo ella y se detuvo hasta que él la miró- no hay novio…- le dijo y lo vio soltar un suspiro, aunque disimulado.

-En serio?- dijo él y sonrió.

-No… por ahora…- dijo ella y buscó las llaves en su cartera. El se quedó observándola un momento, indeciso sobre qué decirle.

-Es bueno saberlo…- le dijo finalmente y ella buscó sus ojos.

-Por qué?- le preguntó sin pensar, su curiosidad era más importante.

-Estás segura de que quieres saber la respuesta?- le dijo él deseando que ella le dijera que si.

-Sabes una cosa?- le dijo ella y ahora fue su turno de acercarse a él- a veces me muero de ganas por saberla… pero a veces… a veces siento que no es el momento…- le dijo y su semblante se ensombreció.

-Depende de ti, entonces…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

-Y dime…- dijo ella con una curiosidad que parecía no tener fin- tú crees que me gustaría esa respuesta?- le dijo y alzó la ceja, sintiendo que lo ponía entre la espada y la pared, él tendría que hablar sin decir nada.

-Espero que si…- dijo él y sonrió.

Kate sonrió cuando él se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su auto. Estaba segura de que no faltaba mucho para que tuvieran una conversación realmente importante, una que involucrara sus sentimientos… y casi no podía esperar a que eso sucediera.

Cada vez era más difícil mantener a raya todos sus sentimientos por él, y sobre todo, cada vez que él estaba cerca. Él había sido claro, lo que le pasaba con ella no era algo pasajero… ahora tenía que animarse a admitir que quería algo que fuera trascendental en su vida… y eso no era tarea fácil…


End file.
